At present, concrete anchors are stamped out of strip steel. Reinforcing bars for anchoring and bonding are placed through the holes or notches in the anchor and shear plates are strongly welded to the anchors when the anchors are made. Lifting hardware is connected to the top of the anchor.
Prior art anchors need a separate pin, cut out, or plate welded on the bottom to develop a shear-cone in the concrete to develop holding strength. The strength of currently manufactured anchors are commonly 2-ton, 4-ton and 8-ton with a 4:1 safety factor. Current anchors are high in weight partially because only the connecting apertures are stamped out of the metal anchor, with the rest of the anchor remaining as solid material.